In cooling devices, preferably in refrigerators, shelves are provided, whereon foods, beverages or goods are disposed. Particularly door shelves are produced with guards to be able to keep the foods to be stored safely. Guards for shelves are made in accordance with the sizes of foods. For example, shelves with high guards, whereon mainly bottles are stored, have the same width and length with other shelves and their only difference is their guard heights. Making different types of shelves creates need for both component diversity and new investments for mould.
In the state of the art International Patent Application No WO2006011084, in cooling devices, a multi-functional door shelf is explained that can also be used turning upside down. In the patent application, a shelf enabling foods and beverages of different sizes to be carried when turned upside down by means of the holes formed on the base, and attachment housings enabling the shelf to be attached to the door, are described.
In the Korean Document No KR20040068782 known in the technique, a shelf is described, wherein narrow or wide use of the shelf is provided by different housings on the shelf engaging the protrusions on the door. However, when the shelf is attached to the frontal protrusions to use widely, a gap is formed at the back side of the shelf and the carried goods may fall down.